The present invention relates generally to a liquid filling kit and particularly to a filling kit which is easily assembled to fill sealable pouches with a liquid or liquid mixture for subsequent consumption or storage.
The popularity of freezies, popsicles and the like for children is known as is the use of premixed ingredients for making mixed drinks, such as margaritas and the like for adults. However, children and adults typically prefer specified flavors and/or mixtures of ingredients which are difficult to find, costly to purchase and difficult to package and store. There clearly is a need in the marketplace for an assembly which allows a user to produce a wide variety of premade liquid mixtures that may be frozen and subsequently used when desired.
The liquid filling kit or the Pinch Pops Kit of the present invention provides an easy to assemble and use filling kit that allows a user to fill premixed liquids into plastic pouches that may be sealed, frozen and subsequently used when desired.